


a puppy companion

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi Eita finds himself accompanied with an over-grown puppy in the middle of a busy cafe as he's trying to place his soul and find his way to his hotel but much to his surprise, he accidentally falls a little in love. Just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a puppy companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshikisenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshikisenpai/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAY TO MY DARLING KK! i hope you enjoy this humble offering and sort of pathetic attempt at inusemi but i present thsi to you!!! i hope you have the best day alive my dearest. happy turning 19!!!

One thing crossed Semi’s mind the moment he stepped off the train that was arriving in Tokyo. It was hot as hell. 

Honestly, he didn’t know what he expected when he just somehow agreed to come and catch up with Wakatoshi and the other third years who had left earlier in the holidays to survey universities in Tokyo. Like there aren’t any good universities in Miyagi.

“Fucking hell,” He cusses, fixing his cap, trying to hide his atrocious hair that resulted from the sleep on the train. “Where do I go now?” And as expected his phone was dead, not charged, not even remembering the name of the hotel that the others were staying in when it had been the only word that Yamagata had repeated over and over during their phone call. 

It wasn’t like he hasn’t been to Tokyo before. He’s been there with the Shiratorizawa team, as they have always been the Miyagi representatives during tournaments and also with his family during vacations, but during those times he had the managers and his parents dealing with where and when to go. Now he’s all by himself. Like a loser and resembling more like a lost twelve-year-old rather than someone who is 18 years old. 

The simplest thing he had to do now was find some cafe (with air conditioner cause it’s as hot as  fuck) to sit down at as he charges his phone. Simple.  _ Yeah, I can do that _ . And hopefully manage his way to somehow reunite with his teammates. 

Semi has unceremoniously dubbed himself the ‘lonesome, loser traveller’. Finally realizing that Japan is actually as big as his geography teachers make it out to be and that Tendou wasn’t exaggerating the other day when he got lost during his run around the neighborhood. 

His eyes go to scan out the coffee shop’s window, trying to understand the street signs that seem to be pointing all over the place and every direction imaginable. Somehow, he misses the simplicity the countryside had with its street signs.  _ “We are not country folk, stop saying that.”  _ As quoted infamously by Shirabu whenever someone complains on how hard it is to find directions in a new area. 

And one thing his father taught him is to never ask directions on the street.

And whenever his father said this, his mother wasn’t far behind on rolling her eyes at him. 

_ “That’s how you get abducted nowadays--”  _

_ “Eita is almost nineteen, you need to teach him life lessons that are useful--” _

_ “Who’d want to kidnap aniki anyway?”  _

To say that he was lost right now was a little hyperbolic cause he wasn’t. He knows exactly where he is but doesn’t exactly know where to  _ go _ . That was his problem. With his phone dead and having no other option than just sit there and wait (and also think about how much money he has left for transport), he’ll just have to endure. 

The coffee shop was slowly getting crowded and his mind is going crazy from overhearing the conversation between two girls who are sitting behind him. Girl A has been yammering on and on about her crush on a certain basketball captain who is an upperclassman and Girl B, who is just boredly scrolling through her phone, keeps humming her replies and Semi almost wants to turn his chair around and tell Girl A to just confess her love to him cause it was painfully obvious that Girl A and so called basketball captain were into each other that even he, who was a stranger, could tell from just a 15 minute story. But he was no eavesdropper and meddler, so he stayed still, eyeing his phone that’s slowly rising in battery percentages.  _ Fucking charge faster, damn. _

“Excuse me--” A voice calls out to him from behind. “Is this seat taken?” 

“No, please, go ahead.” He answers and throws a smile at the stranger, who turned out to be a boy with spiky brown hair and a puppy-like smile. The boy musters a soft thank you and places his cup of coffee on the table, taking the seat opposite of him. The coffee shop  _ really _ was crowded.

“Thanks again--I hope I wasn’t bothering you.” He smiles brightly, almost too bright for Semi who was still in the middle of gathering his soul from the long train ride. “I’m Inuoka, by the way. Inuoka Sou.” 

“Semi. I’m Semi Eita.”

“Are you from out of town?” Semi peers from behind the strands of grey hair, the guy probably noticed from the number of duffel bags he has surrounding his feet, and he takes a sigh before sitting upright in his chair.  _ At least this is better than waiting alone in silence and eavesdropping. _

“Yeah,” He answers back. “I’m just waiting for my phone to charge so I can get my hotel details.” The other male makes an ‘o’ with his mouth and takes a sip out of his coffee. He’d always been sort of bad with conversations, never being the one who initiates questions, which is probably kind of resuted from by being on the same team as Wakatoshi, Shirabu and Kawanishi who only speak when necessary and Tendou who talks shit at every given chance so he’s pretty much learned that he prefers silence than dealing with a certain jumpy red-head being all up in his face. Though he admits, sometimes he does talk shit too. So he was no saint either. 

Semi takes a really, really careful look at Inuoka’s face. The guy was probably no older than him, actually he even looks younger with the big brown puppy eyes and a seemingly permanent big smile. A face that he sort of wants Shirabu to make cause 100% of the time he’s just this un-cute underclassmen of his who delivers the deadliest glares towards troublesome opponents on the court. 

_ He’s sort of cute. _

“Are you a high schooler?” Finally, Semi asks a question instead of sitting there and hiding behind his messy hair. 

“Yup, I’m a first year!” 

_ Ah, youth _ . He thinks to himself as if he’s already on the verge of turning ninety instead of nineteen. Lately he’s been getting more tired after practices and there are days where he just wants to lay down in bed and do nothing. He gets tired just by seeing Goshiki yammer on about wanting to be ace and impressing Wakatoshi which is, evidently, endearing in nature cause Goshiki is in fact very cute and he just sort of wants to make him his younger brother instead of the one he has now who questions why on earth someone would want to kidnap him anyway. 

“Nice. I’m a third year.” He answers back. 

“Oh! Then should I call you Semi-senpai?” 

“No need,” Semi chuckles his reply. “I’m only two years older. You make me feel so old.” He can actually see the pink growing on Inuoka’s cheek as the younger scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.  _ So, so cute _ . 

“Then, Semi-san, is that okay?” Semi nods and for a moment he can see Inuoka’s face brighten up a little, as if earning his approval to call him something so simple was needed. He was just very polite. Respectful of his elders. And Semi hates the way he just referred to himself as an elder, mentally noting to himself to never refer to himself as that ever again until he’s at least 60 years old. 

Semi is surprised they actually conversed and that he didn’t say anything or ask anything awkward that would’ve thrown off the younger. Inuoka is a student of Nekoma High School and plays volleyball too and is a middle blocker and was also 182cm in height which  _ did _ make him jealous just a little bit. His favourite food is fried chicken and rice and he speaks of it as fondly as he does about volleyball and his friend, Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno High School who was apparently small and could jump so high and not forgetting also his special sound effects of ‘bwahhh’ and ‘pwahhh’ as he describes his so called little friend. 

Inuoka was more than impressed upon learning that Semi was a setter for Shiratorizawa High School. And mentions of his famous super-ace captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi, was there. Semi even cracks open a little secret on how much of a clutz Wakatoshi can be off the court with one or two embarrassing stories but the two of them giggle as they promise to keep it between the two of them. 

“I can’t believe Ushijima-san is actually like that!” Inuoka grabs onto his stomach that was hurting from laughing. He was laughing a little too loud and so was Semi but at that point they ignored whatever looks the other store customers were throwing at them and the baristas who have been eyeing them from the counter. 

“Shh-shh!” Semi sushes the younger and also trying to control his laughter. “You better not let this story out or our poor ace will have an article written about him in Volleyball Monthly.” 

Inuoka cutely makes a zipping gesture over his lips and Semi, has long forgotten about his phone that has finally reached 100% in battery and the millions of LINE messages, text messages, and miscalls have flooded his phone screen. 

“Oh, my phone is back on.” His fingers goes to unplug the charger out of the socket and his eyes quickly scan the messages filled with profanity and cursing from Tendou. “Can’t believe we’ve sat here for hours.” 

“Yeah! You’re such a cool guy, Semi-san!” The younger cheers and Semi feels a little embarrassed. No one has called him cool since that one time he (not so) accidentally served a volleyball to the back of Tendou’s head in their second year. 

“T-thank you. You’re pretty cool too.” He’s never felt so grossly embarrassed and light and finally he feels like he’s relating to Girl A who was going on and on about her crush earlier. Semi stands up from his seat after neatly tucking his belongings back into his backpack, dusting off his jeans. “I guess I should go now and find my hotel before it gets too late.” 

“Have a safe trip then, Semi-san. I hope you find your hotel!” He waves at the older male. “Also, I hope we meet again somehow, at a volleyball tournament or something.” 

There’s a hint of shyness in his voice that made Semi sort of want to reach his hand out and ruffle the spiky brown hair and promise him that they will meet again. 

“I hope so too.” And Semi did ruffle his hair. And it was surprisingly soft, instead of the rough hair-gel feel that he had already imagined. “See you around, kiddo.” 

A little part of him didn’t want to leave. 

Maybe college in Tokyo wasn’t such a bad idea. 


End file.
